


Scion

by atriums



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriums/pseuds/atriums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HoMin Anon Kink Meme Prompt: Demon!Changmin impregnates angel!Yunho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scion

Yunho isn’t sure where he went wrong in this life, but it has to be some point between the last Sunday at church and now where he is pressed firmly against a mattress with a cock deep in his ass. A hand on the back of his head holds his face against a pillow, just enough to muffle him but not stifle his breathing. Yunho’s body has long since quieted all protest; it’s pointless. There is nothing he can do but lie there and take it like a common street whore. He thinks briefly of entertaining the man, this _demon_ atop him but the thought goes up in smoke with the rest of him.

Lubricant makes the glide of their bodies easier but no less painful. Yunho remembers him saying something about too much friction and not enough give, but tries not to think back to five minutes ago when now is just as bad, if not worse.

It _hurts_. 

What has he honestly done to deserve this?

The first sparks of fire ignite inside of him, starting in his belly then slowly moving outward to the rest of his body. It’s a warm buzz of energy at first, pleasantly numbing before the intensity of the heat reaches new levels his body has yet to experience. The next thing he knows is the agonizing burn of his skin where that demon touches him, where their bodies are intimately connected. An explosion of white triggers active senses Yunho has long since shut down. He cries out in pain as the burn travels up his back, into the feathery appendages until suddenly they’re _gone_. Torment spills everywhere around them in wave after wave of liquid heat. 

Yunho feels empty yet full from the cock stretching him wide open, pressing into virgin depths. Every time it withdraws, it drags with it pieces of Yunho he will never get back.

It – fucking – hurts.

The thing that hurts the most, however, is the fact Yunho will never see himself with wings again. Never will he be able to help the old lady cross the street or stop the jaded teenager from ending his life when he is meant for greater things. Never will he know gratitude, nor will he know the satisfaction of having done a good deed.

It’s quite a while before Yunho realized he’s alone, still naked and still very much burning rife with agony. It’s only then he cries for his loss, but more importantly, the loss of others.

*

It’s different, living life as a tainted being rather than the graceful divinity he’d once been. The church is no longer home to him, no longer comfort, but instead shuns him for things he cannot control. Yunho has never been so hated, so alone, and so distraught.

It wasn’t my fault. I didn’t ask for this. Why? Why why why? Yunho never tires of asking the questions no matter how many times he screams himself raw, collapsed against his bedroom door and damn near ready to pull fistfuls of hair from his scalp to alleviate the pain.

_Make it stop, make it stop…_

If only.

*

Nearly a month after the horrific trauma he’d suffered, Yunho notices something different about himself: he glows. It isn’t the normal kind of glow he has about himself, the glow bestowed upon him from the heavens, but rather the glow of dying embers from a flame. Something different, something from within. He disregards it at first until it happens, the first sign that something is direly wrong. 

No, no. It is wrong. Oh so fucking _wrong._

This can’t be happening, Yunho thinks when he feels the first stretch of darkness reach out into his bloodstream. It comes as a shock, jolting him mid-step as he passed a drink to someone at the bar. His whole body seizes tight, shock holding him rigid and discomfited, but following the icy breath is the warmth of an all too familiar heat.

He _knows._

No, no, no no no. Yunho screams at his broken reflection among the shards. But the truth was yes, yes yes yes, and he cries again at the vain hope the darkness will leave him with the rest of his stomach.

*

The darkness doesn’t go away. It stays inside of him, burning and growing and Yunho is pretty fucking sure it already has a mind of its own. When he gets angry things tended to catch fire, like that one slob at the bar whose hand went a little too low on his waistline. Yunho retches with the reminder of singeing hair and flesh permeating the air. 

Actually, things just like to randomly burst into flames at any given moment. Yunho disdainfully remembers trying to make popcorn but instead he ended up armed with a bucket of water as he fought with the microwave. He tried not to be angry lest things end up much worse than they already are. At least the darkness withdrew somewhat, no longer curled beside Yunho’s heart or stretched out in his limbs. He felt it his belly still, a pitiful mass unworthy of acknowledgement. But it was still there. It’s always there.

Yunho cleans up his mess like a good employee, leaving no trace of his illness before he goes back to tending the bar. The customers are typical, looking drown their sorrows in a glass and someone pretty to talk to. Yunho used to be good at listening, but it’s become hard when he can’t do a damn thing for them anymore.

It was the only reason he had come to live among humans instead of where he should be, and now it’s his biggest regret. 

One second Yunho’s passing a drink at the bar, listening to an older woman babble incoherently, then the next he’s approaching a mass of writhing bodies. He doesn’t remember leaving the bar, doesn’t remember anything other than the sight of a tear stained face and a glass of straight vodka. But he does feel it this time, feel the curling of the darkness into the tips of his fingers and toes. He is compelled, beckoned by something foreign and yet vaguely familiar. The familiarity, he finds, is terrifyingly bittersweet.

Into the sea Yunho sinks deeper and deeper still. By now it’s obvious he can’t control himself, not even so much as the blinking of his eyes. He can feel the pull coming straight from his gut as he slowly returns to himself, leading him into one of the darker, more secluded areas. His heart jumps into his throat. All it takes is a glint of painfully familiar golden irises before the blood in his veins freezes.

“Please don’t,” not again, Yunho says with eyes tightly shut. Maybe if he doesn’t see, maybe if he can pretend this is all a horrible nightmare…

“I won’t let you go, not this time,” the demon snarls, breath hot and heavy against Yunho’s throat. The whole of his body is like fire, pressing against him, and with minor preparation, _into_ him. 

Yunho knows better than to struggle when his loss is already set in stone. Instead he focuses on breathing, of thinking back on happier days, but he just _can’t_ when the demon’s girth stretches him wider than he ever remembered. Their coupling is quick though not altogether painless. The demon ruts himself brutally into Yunho’s tight channel, not stopping until his release claims the once angel as his once more. This time, however, the demon cleans up his mess and helps Yunho to his feet. They depart without a second glance backward, though Yunho doesn’t care to see anything more than the backs of his eyelids. 

*

Welcome home, Changmin says, let’s get you to bed now so you can rest. You’ve been on your feet too much. _It isn’t good for our baby._

The way he says it so nonchalantly makes Yunho hiss and scream and bite and flail, trying to break free of the incubus but to no avail. He doesn’t want this, not one fucking bit. He never wanted to fall into sin and carry this darkness inside of him. But what’s done is done, and all he knows is the familiarity that is Changmin despite the lack of introductions. Yunho doesn’t question how he suddenly knows, just leaves things as they are.

“Why?” Yunho croaks, eyes half lid as exhaustion settles in.

“Why not?” Changmin says. You’re an angel goes unsaid. “I saw you and I knew no other would do.”

“I hate you.” Yunho closes his eyes and his head lolls backward.

“Don’t spew such nonsense in the presence of our child.” The door slams shut and Yunho is alone.

Changmin doesn’t let him outside of his room, moreover the house. It doesn’t need to be said to know Yunho will run to the nearest church and beg to be struck down where he stands. He’s kind of stupid like that, after all.

Days, weeks, months go by, and yet the end still isn’t close enough. Changmin takes tender care of him, feeding and bathing and massaging often. Yunho would be a liar if he said it didn’t feel good, but it still doesn’t make up for the cabin fever. He’s irritable, his back hurts, and his joints are starting to swell horribly. A part of him wants to believe Changmin could actually care about him, but Yunho knows he’s just a vessel for the unborn thing inside of him.

Oh Yunho-yah, don’t think such things, it’s not good for him, Changmin reprimands all the time.

I hate you, Yunho always says.

The first time their baby kicks it’s painful and unyielding and Yunho learns his lesson.

*

Lust and greed are Changmin’s cardinal sins. 

Changmin doesn’t ask for much. He doesn’t ask at all, really. He just takes. He possesses Yunho like he’s an object owned, to be used for pleasure and personal gain. Yunho can’t seem to find it in him to struggle let alone care when it’s always the same. Give and take. Take and take and take.

Yunho finds being on his knees the most comfortable position. He can rest on his elbows and bury his face between his hands and deny the shame burning at his cheeks. Changmin likes him on his knees, too, and he has a wicked serpentine tongue that works wonders he doesn’t dare think about. 

Always so virtuous, Changmin teases as he spreads him open, licking him from top to bottom. Yunho shudders and bucks his hips unintentionally, convincing himself it’s because he doesn’t want this. He also tells himself Changmin only does it to make fucking him easier. It’s something the demon enjoys too much – tongue digging deep into the hidden star with boyish enthusiasm – in light of Yunho’s complete and utter humiliation.

When Changmin pulls Yunho against his obvious arousal, he is ashamed to note his own cock hangs thick and heavy between his legs. Sometimes Changmin teases him about that too. 

Changmin never lets a second go to waste when it comes to Yunho. His dick slips into the tight hole until he’s balls deep, bodies so close it hurts. A hand settles on Yunho’s waist just along the swell of his stomach, purchase firm as he guides Yunho’s body around him. The initial gentleness belies beastly passion and yet Yunho relaxes into the sinful embrace still. 

It’s only then that finally Changmin brutally snaps his hips forward again and again, cock digging deeper and deeper into Yunho with every slide of skin against skin. Selfish as he is, he knows exactly what he’s doing. He’s got it down to a skill so precise that Yunho is always the one that comes first. As he trembles with continued effort to deny his pleasure does Changmin take his, spilling himself into the tight hole, satisfied.

 

*

Their baby is always awake, always alert and ever active. There’s not a moment Yunho doesn’t feel the tiny flutter of movement from within, whether it’s a foot to the kidney or practicing back flips. Sometimes the fluttering doesn’t stop and it’s then Yunho knows it wants attention. It’s weird how a fetus can be so demanding from inside the womb, but Yunho can’t help the fondness he finds in humoring it. It’s amazing to see a tiny hand begging, needing. 

Yunho might be a little bit in love with his unborn son already.

*

Changmin’s hands dance along his skin, touches feather light. From the curve of his waist up to the roll of his shoulders, then down again as he makes sure to cover every inch of flesh available to him. “You have scars,” he says, fingertips following the pattern of the disturbed skin. They’re from when I ripped your wings off.

I didn’t have to fall, Yunho cries out in agony. But I did.

Shh, sh sh sh, Changmin coos him. You’re upsetting our son. He loves you so much, don’t you realize?

Yunho is quiet for the flutter of movement within him says enough. He falls into Changmin’s embrace, pliant body bending to his will. His clothes disappear, and slick fingers slide deep within, twisting and turning. It isn’t long until something thicker and longer breached him, filling him to the brim. Yunho buries his face in his hands and waits it out, ribbons of sin painting his stomach and innermost parts. 

It doesn’t hurt so much anymore.

*

One night Yunho wakes up screaming and writhing in agony. The tears have already soaked his pillow and the rest of the bed is just as wet. Changmin is surprisingly calm beside him as if he’s seen this all before, as if he’s done it all before.

Above the haze of pain Yunho can vaguely make out Changmin speaking to him, coaxing him with a low murmur. He can’t decipher anything other than the sound of Changmin’s voice and the feel of his too hot hands on his stomach.

I’m sorry, Changmin says when they grow painfully cold. Yunho throws his head back and closes his eyes, teeth clenched as he just waits for it to end.

And it does end – in darkness.

*

When Yunho comes to again he’s still in pain, but he can’t move and something tells him it’s a very bad idea to even try. As his senses slowly return to him he can smell that the air is thick with blood, his own blood, and it scares him.

“Be still,” Changmin says firmly when he returns, and oh god he is such a mess and Yunho thinks there’s so much blood is that all my blood?

Instead, Yunho asks, “Where is he…?”

Of course he’d be more concerned about his son than his own well-being.

“Right here.” Changmin sits on a chair near the bed. Yunho notes the crimson stains along his hands, but the bundle he is too eager to take from Changmin is spotless.

Perfect, Yunho thinks the moment he sees the little boy he and Changmin made together. He’s got a head full of dark hair and Yunho’s eyes and Changmin’s mouth. The tiny babe has his left hand in a fist and pressed against thick lips, sucking lightly with wide eyes peering about in wonder.

_I love you, you’re so perfect I’ll stay here forever with you and daddy and we’ll be a family…_

When Minho gurgles an attempt at laughter, Yunho cries and Changmin looks on with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by though not necessarily for the [HoMin Kink Meme](http://homin-kink.livejournal.com/1788.html?page=1#comments). Prompt: Demon Changmin impregnates angel Yunho. A big thanks goes to my bff for reading this 9,464,363 times and helping me out when I got stuck. ♥ ilu bff
> 
> It's not really explained, but in my mind I see Yunho as a sort of guardian angel. He has migrated to live among the humans and works in a bar where it is easiest for people in need of him to find him. Er, I hope that makes sense. ^^; It sounded much better in my head.
> 
> Happy reading! ♥


End file.
